One Normal Day
by Riani I
Summary: It's been a while since the original Titans have all been in one place, but a special occasion brings them back together, but can the Titans have just one normal day of celebration? Or will a cataclysmic event ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **This is a story about the Titans old and new that I wrote especially for a friend of mine. Love ya chica!**

* * *

Dick Grayson sighed as he dug in his pockets for his keys. This was fifth time this week he'd misplaced them.

He groaned as he put his grocery bags down in front of his door. He had started leaving a window unlocked in his apartment just in case, but it took a little effort to swing from the hallway window to the fire escape.

He looked down the landing to make sure no one was watching and pushed the window open. He swung a leg out and looked across to the fire escape, it was a good five feet from his position.

"Well I guess I get to do this the hard way…again."

"Or…you know, you could knock?"

The voice startled Dick so bad he almost went tumbling out the window.

He clutched his chest and turned back to the hallway to see his adopted younger brother Tim Drake standing in his apartment doorway.

Tim glanced at Dick's hand, which was still clutching his chest, "Oops sorry did I scare you old man?" Tim chuckled.

Dick brushed off the dig and swung back inside.

"Uh, hey bro…how did-"

"Window, you know, you really shouldn't leave it unlocked."

Dick picked up his groceries and walked past Tim into his apartment.

Tim shut the door behind him.

"I wouldn't leave it unlocked if I didn't keep losing my stupid keys. And it's not like Alfred's around to open the door for me."

"You mean these?" Dick turned around to see Tim dangling a set of keys from his finger.

"Where did you find those? I've been looking everywhere!"

Tim chucked the keys at Dick, "Saw them on the counter when I came in."

Dick caught the keys and groaned, the one place he hadn't looked, exactly where he had left them the day before when he'd come home.

"Hey speaking of coming in, why are you here, you're supposed to be on the West coast with Titans."

"Well-"

"Actually, now that I think about it I know for fact you were there last night when I talked to Gar…please don't tell me there is a jet parked on my roof, which by the way you are not supposed to be driving? Tim…"

"Whoa! Chill Dick, I didn't steal the T-jet come here, although you and I both know I could fly it easy, Conner brought me." Tim jabbed a thumb towards Dick's couch where a stoic Conner Kent sat watching what looked like a comedy talk show Dick recognized, the female host was playing a game with her guest that looked a little bit like charades. Words popped up on the screen and the guest seemed to be doing a little dance to try and describe the word.

Conner looked up and waved, "Hey."

Dick scratched his head, "Alright…why are you guys here?"

Conner and Tim glanced at each other and smirked.

"What?"

* * *

Cyborg drummed his fingers on the Watchtower's console. He was so bored, everyone was away on mission and he was stuck on monitor duty.

Manhunter usually took this job, but Batman had needed his help with something and Cyborg of course was next on the list.

Usually monitor duty wasn't so bad, Cyborg typically had calibrations to make on the Watchtowers systems, or there'd be something big going that required full League response, but today all there was to do was twiddle his thumbs.

Cyborg rocked back and forth in his chair as he absentmindedly scanned the screens.

 _Man, I wonder if Pizza Hut delivers to outer space?_ He pondered

"I'm sorry Mr. Stone I do not think the food delivery services can deliver to the Watchtower, although I am sure if you are hungry there is something in the kitchens you could make use of."

Cyborg spun around to see J'onn, Martian Manhunter, standing behind him.

"Whoa, hey J'onn I didn't hear you get back! That didn't take long."

"Yes, Batman thinks someone is using Martian technology in Gotham to create a detonation device, but I believe we were able to track the source, and Batman can handle it from here."

"Oh…uh, well that's good I guess. So, ya got anything for me to do, 'cause I gotta say things are kinda, well slow."

J'onn glanced at the screen and noticed the distinct lack of activity.

"Yes, it is as you say…slow, but I am sorry Cyborg I do not have any tasks for you at the moment, although someone is here that I believe might offer you some…amusement."

"Huh?"

* * *

"That's great Kory just like that. That's right, smile! That's perfect sweetheart. Let's take a little break, go ahead and change into the next outfit, and we'll finish up."

Kory Anders nodded to the photographer and stood. A small dark haired girl ran up to her with a water bottle.

"That was fantastic Kory! I know we got some great shots there. Thanks again for doing this, we really needed this for the new magazine." She handed the bottle to Kory.

Kory smiled widely, "Of course, Stella! Anything for my friend, and I have actually quite missed this."

An assistant brought over the next outfit Kory had to wear for the photo shoot.

"There is a changing area set up over this way Ms.-"

The assistant stopped short as Kory already had pulled the first dress over her head. She reached for the next outfit from the now bright red assistant.

"You seem to have gotten a burn from the sun, maybe you should go into the shade." Kory noted.

Stella was blushing at the sight of the now naked Tamaranean girl, "Heh, I forgot how…um comfortable you are…heh, heh."

"Should I not be comfortable?" Kory pulled on the top of the new outfit.

"No! I mean yes! I mean you should be…comfortable…" Stella stammered

Kory chuckled, "It is alright Stella, I am aware that I am more…comfortable with my form than you are used to, but it is alright you should not be ashamed of how your planet's customs have effected your views. You actually remind me of a dear friend of mine."

"Kory."

Kory turned around to see who said her name. A dark haired girl stood across the room.

"Raven! It is so good to see you my friend!" Kory ran over to embrace Raven who did not return the embrace, but merely waited to be released. "Are you here to partake in the taking of pictures as well?"

"Um, no, actually I was hoping you could help me with something." Raven said straight-faced.

"Of course! Anything! What is the task?"

Raven started to say and then stopped, "Um…Kor can you actually put some pants on, first?"

* * *

Garfield Logan, entered the Tower juggling several grocery bags. He had to use his foot to open the door.

"Guys! I'm back! Can I get a hand? Guys!"

No one came.

"Guys come on! I could really some help with these!"

Gar grunted as he struggled with the bags. He continued down the hallway looking for any of the other Titans. They were nowhere to be found.

Typical, they beg him to make a grocery run, and now they are nowhere to be found.

 _Seriously guys?_ Gar continued toward the kitchen and common area. It was bad enough they had eaten through all the food so fast, forcing Gar to need to make a run, but then no one even had offered to go with him, or hell, help him carry the stinking groceries to the kitchen, and not to mention it was also-

A noise broke Gar's train of thought. It sounded like Conner's voice up ahead in the living area.

"Hey Conner, could you give me a hand? And did we really need so many fruit snacks?"

Gar rounded the corner into the living space.

"I mean, I know you like them but-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAR!"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading the next Chapter will be out very very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading Chapter One. Just wanted to make a note about the current team of Titans, and the vets that will be showcased in this story. The current team does not completely match any of the existing team combinations from the comics, purely for this reason, I am not completely familiar with some of the heroes. I am more comfortable writing characters I know and I want to portray them as true to character as possible. This is also why I chose certain veterans instead of others; I'd hate to not do them justice.**

* * *

Gar jumped and tossed the groceries into the air. A black sphere of energy formed around the bags and caught them in mid air. They then hovered over to the counter and settled down gently.

Raven released the bags and stepped forward to greet Garfield, but Dick beat her to it.

He ran over and grabbed Gar by the shoulders, "Haha were you surprised? Happy Birthday man!"

"Hey Nightwing! It's great to-"

"B! Buddy Happy birthday bro!" Cyborg pulled Gar into a crushing hug.

"Ah! Cy! Wow, thanks."

Kory ran forward next pulling Gar into a tight hug as well, "A merry day of birth to you Garfield. I am so glad to be celebrating with you!"

"Wow Star, thanks. It's so great to see you. Wow everyone is here that's so awesome. Thanks guys this is great!"

Gar looked around to the faces of the original Titans to the new team, of which he was a mentor, along with Raven, and very occasionally Nightwing and Starfire, but that had become so rare these days he hadn't seen them face to face in months, and all the Titans hadn't been together like this in, well, years.

Nightwing smiled, "Well, not everyone. Wally still hasn't shown up. Typical, late as-"

Before Nightwing could finish a red blur shot past them.

"I'm here! I'm here! Did I miss it?" Wally West, aka the Flash, slid to a stop in the middle of the room.

Gar burst out laughing, "Hey Wally, thanks for coming man!"

"Aw you already did it…"

Wally walked up and patted Gar on the back, looking a little dejected.

"This is so cool, it's been so long! What an awesome present! How'd you guys pull this one off?" He looked in the direction of his team, his eyes moving between Robin and Aquagirl. It had to be one of them, Conner wasn't really a party person, and, Impulse, and he didn't really have the attention span. He guessed it could have been one of the older Titan's, but they had all been so busy lately with their own beats…

Robin shook his head, "Don't look here. This was Raven's idea."

Gar looked over at his girlfriend. "Really?" She smiled softly and nodded. Gar wanted to run and give her a literal bear hug, but he had been working on boundaries, and he knew Raven didn't always like to be touched.

So, he just spread his arms wide and took a step towards her silently asking permission.

She took a few quick steps and was in his arms. He hugged her tight. "Thank you Rae! This is really the greatest."

He leaned back to look at her face and she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Well…I had a little help. Happy birthday Garfield."

He smiled at her and then something over her shoulder caught his eye, "Ohhh man…is that?"

Cyborg piped up, "Yep! All you can eat everything just the way you like it!"

Gar punched the air, "Sweet!"

Kory smiled," Yes we even prepared the tofu and vegetables for your enjoyment as well."

There was a long table in the middle of the room loaded with all kinds of food, mostly vegetarian which Gar appreciated, although he did see a few meat dishes, Cyborg's request.

"Uh, yeah that end is all yours bro." Cyborg said gesturing to the tofu entrees.

The Titans old and new converged on the buffet with excitement. Some of the older Titans stood back and watched in amazement and a maybe little bit of disgust at the way the younger heroes attacked the food. Wally, Gar, and Cyborg led the charge, and now seemed to be in a contest to eat the most.

Nightwing had somehow managed to get around them without losing a finger and had gotten a slice of pizza. He now stood in a corner catching up with Robin.

Conner was quietly listening to their conversation and picking small bites from Robin's plate.

Kory was excitedly talking to Raven who listened quietly and sipped on a cup of tea.

Aquagirl and Wonder Girl were sitting on the couch trying to get each other to talk to different Titan vets they found attractive. Currently the object under consideration was for Wonder Girl to talk to Arsenal.

Eventually they all decided it would be fun to take part in one of Gar's favorite past times, video games. The younger Titans were thrilled to find a challenger to Gar's undefeated score on their favorite racing game. They watched in awe as Cyborg and Nightwing actually gave Gar a run for his money.

At some point during the day it had become a secret challenge to get Nightwing and Robin to remove their sunglasses and reveal their identities. Even the few Titans who knew the boys' identities were getting into it.

In the midst of the festivities everyone subtly would sidle up next to one or both of the boys and try to talk them into it.

"I mean you know my secret identity! It's only fair." Wonder Girl crooned to Robin.

"Um, you don't wear a mask…"

Kory tried to use her charms on Nightwing, "I miss our time together."

"Me too Kory, it's been a long time."

"Will you not remove your glasses so I may see your face again."

"I wasn't wearing them when I saw you this morning."

Conner almost managed to remove Robin's by somehow getting soda on them, forcing Robin to need to clean them. Conner grabbed at them, offering to clean them for him, but Robin waved him off and went to the bathroom to take care of it.

Gar got desperate and all but morphed into a dog and begged.

"Come on man it's a party take 'em off! You already beat me at Road Racers you could at least let me win this! But, it's my birthday…come on it could be your present to me, finally telling me your identity!"

"You already know my identity Gar."

"But, what if I forgot?"

Raven got the closest out of anyone. She used her telekinesis to lift Nightwing's shades off his face, but he caught on too quick and covered his face with his hand before anyone could see anything.

"Nice try Raven."

Eventually everyone got tired of the game without having to endure Nightwing's "Everyone has a right to his or her secret identity" speech.

Throughout the day heroes trickled in and out one at a time as duty called them back home.

Eventually the only ones left were Nightwing, Wally, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and of course the current team Wonder Girl, Aquagirl, Superboy, Robin, and Impulse.

They all sat around telling stories and reminiscing. Gar was sitting on the counter while Raven put dishes away. They were going to need to go to the store…again.

Gar kept morphing into a cat and stretching on the counter.

"Gar if you shed on the counter again, I'll shave you." Raven said without looking up.

Gar morphed back and swung down and carefully hugged her waist. "Come on, you know you love me."

"Hmm."

Gar buried his face in her neck and muttered, "No really Raven, thanks for all this."

"You're welcome, I thought it would be nice to do something…normal for a change. One normal day."

Nightwing and Wally were sprawled out on the couch trying to toss cheese snacks into each other's mouths.

Robin and Conner were looking for a card game to play.

Pretty soon everyone had found a place on the couch or the floor and were watching reruns of an old TV show.

The sun started to set and Cyborg stretched and stood, "Man, it's that late? I better be getting back to the League."

Wally sat up, "What? Oh yeah me too, I guess."

Nightwing chuckled, "Yeah, yeah the big bad Leaguers got better things to do than hang out with old friends."

"Dude, shut up, you know you've had an open invitation since you were like 5." Wally said grabbing his shoes.

"Eh, not my style."

Raven scoffed, "Says the guy who started the Titans, basically Justice League Jr."

Nightwing shrugged.

Cyborg high fived Gar, "Happy Birthday man."

"Thanks Cy, it was awesome," Gar smiled at Raven, "one normal day."

Suddenly a blaring alarm made everyone jump.

Robin chuckled, "Normal for us anyway. There's trouble let's suit up guys."

The younger heroes all stood and started to go grab their gear.

The older heroes stood there for a moment pondering what to do, when Nightwing looked at Cyborg and Flash, "You sure you have to go back?"

Cyborg smiled, "Oh I think we can hang out a bit longer. What do you think Wally?"

"Are you saying team up? Please tell me you're saying team up." Wally was practically vibrating with excitement.

Gar vaulted over the couch, "Oh this is seriously the best birthday ever, let's show these guys how it's done."

Kory was hovering above them, "Yes, this shall be most exciting."

Flash had already put on his costume and Nightwing was apparently expecting this because he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his suit underneath.

By the time the younger Titans were ready the older Titans were waiting at the door for them all suited up.

"Man, B what are you teaching these guys? In my day our exit time was 10X better than this!" Nightwing chided.

Superboy scanned the other heroes, "Are you guys coming too?"

"Gotta see how you guys are representing, don't we?" Cyborg said.

"And maybe even teach you a few things." Flash retorted.

The young Titans look at each other excitedly, this hadn't happened in years and for some of them it hadn't happened ever.

"Uh, guys city to save?" Raven said.

Nightwing looked over at Beast Boy, "May I?"

Beast Boy grinned widely, "Do it, bro."

Nightwing could hardly contain is excitement as he said it.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

 **There you go plenty of fluff and bunnies to hold you over until the next chapter. *What about the action?* you cry. It's coming, believe me, it's coming. PS to my dear roommate, I gift you with this fluffy mess to make you feel better, and also to give you many many ideas for drawing our babes, before...you know...things happen. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ongoing robbery. Multiple armed perpetrators. Piece of cake.

The team raced to the scene, a museum that had recently acquired a very famous collection of priceless jewels.

Superboy flew up next to Raven, "Um isn't this a little overkill for a few robbers?"

Raven smiled softly, "Yes."

Nightwing, who was running along below them on the rooftops heard him, "Who cares? Jewel heists rock! No death rays, no overly competent super villains! Just good old fashion thugs who need a beating." He whooped as he vaulted over an ac unit before summersaulting across a chasm between two buildings.

Raven gritted her teeth as she watched her friend. He had always made her nervous, the way he took risks, but now he seemed so careless with his feats of acrobatics she couldn't help but worry he would miscalculate and get hurt.

"Geez, has he always been like that?" Superboy asked, he was used to the current Robin. Tim was calculating and smart, hardly the daredevil Dick was , but still athletic. Tim also was much more reserved than Dick, and watching Nightwing, he felt Tim had to be much more serious about the "hero gig," than Dick.

Raven pondered for a minute and chuckled softly, "Not…exactly."

She followed the black figure sprinting below them with her eyes. She remembered him as a teenager, and leader of the Titans. She had joined the team a year or so after it had been founded. She had been surprised to see the leader of the infamous Titans was so young. He seemed to be the youngest of the team before her, yet all of the young heroes followed him without question. He was kind, but a fierce fighter and a tactical genius, and he kept the team together. She remembered days where she and the other Titans worried, in fact, if he took things too seriously.

But, as Nightwing he was different, more jubilant.

A green-feathered falcon dove past her and bobbed up and down happily. _At least some things don't change,_ Raven thought.

 _Well that's not true._ Beast Boy's antics used to make her skin crawl with annoyance. Now every time she saw the changeling she felt warm, and happy in her own skin, something she never would have been able to say before. He kept her sane… a strange thought to think of someone with a personality like Gar's, but she realized it was true. She felt more in control of herself and her powers around the shapeshifter, which considering how her emotions and feelings seemed to be heightened with him that was also a strange thing to think.

They halted outside the museum, which was surrounded by police and emergency vehicles.

Nightwing rallied everyone to the side of the building, "Alright everyone, this is an easy bust. These guys are armed, but nothing we haven't taken care of before. Recon squad will go in and disarm them and the second squad will take a frontal approach and bring them down. "

Nightwing and Flash led Raven and Robin for the recon team and Cyborg and Beast Boy led everyone else for the frontal assault. Nightwing had wanted to bring Impulse as part of the recon team, but Flash vetoed that idea immediately.

Impulse hadn't quite mastered the art of subtlety or being quiet. Of course he probably deserved more credit than Wally gave him. The kid had matured a bit since he first dropped into all of their laps, not much, of course, but there was progress.

As soon as the Titans entered the museum, something seemed a little off about this heist. For one thing, the thugs didn't seem that interested in the jewel collection; in fact, they didn't seem particularly interested in anything.

They barely glanced at any of the priceless items around them; even hired guns took a few things for themselves here and there.

When the recon group started to disarm them, the thugs just looked around in a daze as if someone had called their name, but they couldn't see them. At one point Robin practically just walked straight up to one of the robbers and took his weapon. The assault group charged in ready for a fight, but the thugs were sluggish and went down without much effort.

The team stood around as the police escorted the criminals to the prison transports. There were enough of the thugs that this should have at least been a bit of a workout, but the young heroes weren't even winded.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"So, weird?"

"Very."

They couldn't help but stand around scratching their heads.

Flash looked disappointed as he watched the last van pull away. "So I guess we are done?"

Wonder Girl pouted, "Aw we didn't even get to show off a little."

"Um, while no one should be showing off, I agree this was…too easy. Anything on the scanner Robin?" Raven asked.

Nightwing cut in before Robin could answer, he was looking at a small display attached to his gauntlet. "Nothing's showing up, but I don't think we are done here, something's off."

"Yeah dude, I was all ready to go all 'bear' necessities on their butts." Gar, who happened to be in the form of a bear, growled, "I barely laid a claw on 'em, and they went down."

Cyborg rolled his eyes at Beast Boy's joke, "Was anything even taken?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. " A voice made them turn around.

The museum's curator stood in front of them looking a little timid. "They didn't touch the jewels, but they took something else, a relic. It isn't even that valuable…"

"What is this item?" Kory asked

The curator started to leaf through a file in his hand, "Like I said it's not that valuable. It came a couple of weeks ago as part of a small new exhibit about mysterious objects found in remote places. The objects all have strange stories about them, but the exhibit was supposed to teach about the detective work that goes into archaeology. Most of the artifacts…well not much is known about them. The exhibit hasn't been greatly popular what with the jewel collection. Here."

The man handed a photograph to Superboy who was closest. Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"Aquagirl? Raven? You guys know more about this stuff." Conner handed the paper to Tula and Raven glided to her side.

"It's not Atlantean." Tula said, "And I don't recognize it from any of my studies."

She looked over at Raven whose eyes were wide, and her teeth clenched. Her cape was starting to billow from her powers

"I…do."

It was obvious something was not right. Gar returned to his original form and rushed to Raven's side.

"Rae…Rae, look at me, it's ok. What is it?"

"Gar, it's not. It's not ok. It's-"

Then the world exploded.

Beast Boy shook rubble off his back and straightened out, his T-Rex body very sore. Something had blasted the building next to them sending rubble falling towards them. Raven tried to create a shield, but whatever she had seen had shaken her, making her powers erratic. Gar had acted quick and transformed, wrapping himself around everyone.

He was mostly ok, definitely had some bumps and bruises, but thankfully T-Rex bodies were pretty tough. He felt like there might have been something wrong with his shoulder a rather large piece of debris had crashed into it.

He transformed back, the speed of the changes made his head spin, but slender hands steadied him. He looked over to see Raven, she was paler than usual and shaking, but she was worried about _him._

"Thanks B, you ok?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm fine-ah!" Gar gasped as his shoulder spasmed with pain. Raven's breath caught in her throat, and snatched her hands away, thinking he had hurt him. Everyone took a step towards Gar, wanting to help.

"I'm good, really guys." Gar said through gritted teeth, "What was that?"

They looked around dust clouded their vision. A familiar voice spoke from above.

"The green one is quick. Too bad." The dust cleared and the Titans saw a massive gorilla standing above them.

Wally squinted, "Grodd?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Mallah."

Robin let out a little gasp, "So, that means…"

Mallah set a trashcan shaped object in front of him. At the peak of it sat a pink brain within the container, attached to electrodes and sensors all over.

"Hello Titans."

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter! So yep the main villain in this will be the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil. I hope you like it!.**


End file.
